Ender vs Geo: The PRANK WAR!
by the ender defender
Summary: Ender and Geo enter a prank war...and horrible things happen


The island of Nomanisan. A peaceful place in the middle of the ocean. The birds are chirping and the flowers are blooming. The air is nice and fresh and-

GOD this is boring!

"ENDER!" Geo yelled. "Stop narrating and come in here!"

"That is Geo" Ender says, looking towards the screen at the reader. "He's one of my roommates. He's pretty cool, and pretty calm"

"ENDER IF YOU DON'T GET IN HERE I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR DICK OFF!"

"...most of the time" Ender enters the kitchen to see Geo with a chair holding back, what can only be described as, a pitch-black squid monster with an eye that was a cookie. "Geo...what the actual hell?"

"BACK! BACK DEMON!" Geo yelled. "Its called I used some of that purple powder you keep in the fridge to cook"

"MY ENDORIUM POWDER!?" Ender screamed.

"Yeah that stuff" Geo said, taking his scythe and cleaving the monster in half. "As soon as i sprinkled it, the food came to life!"

"Geo! That stuff isn't for cooking! Its powder I use to restore my magic! Who KNOWS what would happen if it meets any other ingredients!"

"Well apparently!" Another voice said. Red walked in and whacked the monster with his keyblade "It forces them to come to life!' Ender turns back to the reader

"That's Red. I've learned very quickly to not try and understand him" He said

"STOP NARRATING AND HELP US KILL THIS THING!" Geo yelled. Ender rolls his eyes and draws his blade.

* * *

 **Geo_Soul!**

 **Red the Pokemon Master!**

 **and The Ender Defender!**

 **In...**

 **THE MISADVENTURES OF TEAM REG!**

 **Chapter 1: The Prank War**

* * *

Ender was asleep on the sofa as Geo laughs to himself. Red is holding a camera as Geo puts a pile of shaving cream in Ender's hand. "This is going to be awesome!"

"He's going to be pissed off, I hope you know that" Red says.

"Who cares!" He tickles Ender's nose with a feather. "Coochie Coochie coo!" Ender's nose twitches as he wipes the cream into his face, waking him up. Geo is on the floor laughing his ass off while Red tries his best to hold it back.

"Of course you realize" Ender wipes his face and puts his mask on "This means war"

"Bring it on Ninja Boy!" Geo laughed

"This won't end well..." Red sighs.

* * *

The next day, Geo wakes up and feels a cold breeze. "Did I forget to close the window?" He opens his eyes...

Only to see his bed in the middle of the town square with tons of people laughing. Ender pokes his friend's head and smirks

"Morning G. You're quite the heavy sleeper" The ninja laughs as he dodge's his friend's punch and runs off

"ENDER! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" He yells, jumping out of bed. Everyone laughs more as Geo looks down seeing hes only in his boxer shorts. "Damn it!" He hops back into bed and hides under the covers.

* * *

Ender whistles to himself as he enters the house from his morning training session. He sees a note on the counter next to a sandwich.

'GEO'S SANDWICH! DO NOT EAT! THAT MEANS YOU ENDER!'

Ender laughed as he walked over to it. "Finder's keeper's G" He laughs as he takes a bite...and instantly spits it out. "HOT! OH MY GOD! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!" Geo walked out of his room laughing

"Its my new recipe. With a little secret ingredient" He holds up a bottle of 1 million degree hot sauce. "What do you think?"

"MY MOUTH! OH MY GOD! IT BURNS!" He tries to fan the heat out of his mouth as Geo laughs.

"Here. This outta help cool that off" He pulls a rope, causing the floor to shoot up and launch him through the roof and land in the ocean

"IT BUUUURNS!" Ender yelled as he jumped out of it, his skin emitting smoke.

* * *

Geo exited his shower, drying his hair. "Ah. That hit the spot" He smiled, looking into the mirror...seeing his hair had turned pink. "..." Downstairs, Ender, whom had an empty bottle of pink hair dye, was grinning.

"3...2...1 and..."

"ENDER!" Geo yelled. Ender laughs

"Music to my ears"

* * *

Ender whistled to himself, coming home from training. He saw a target painted on the floor, and rolled his eyes. "Oh a target. That's totally not suspicious." He laughed "Geo come on! You have to try harder then that. Ender stepped around the target. Then the floor beneath him gave way, making Ender look down. "...that clever mother..." he falls "FUUUUCKKKEEERRR!" He lands hard on the ground. "Ow...well. That wasn't TOO bad." he heard snarling, seeing a xenomorph walk out "Huh? Hi...princess..." Ender saw a note and read it

'Hi Ender. I figured I would let you know its Xenomorph mating season. And Princess here is in heat. Have fun buddy!'

"...Raped by a xenomorph...god dammit" He said as Princess jumped at him.

* * *

Geo was watching TV with the loud family. "Okay guys. I picked this movie out myself!" He said proud. Lily giggled excited. He pressed play.

Only for a terrifying scene of a monsterous spider to appear, eating a man with blood going everywhere. "AAAAAHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"GROSS!"

"AWESOME!"

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Lily cried. Lori clobbered Geo over the head

"What the hell were you thinking!?" She yelled.

"W..what!? But that isn't the movie i picked! Someone must have switched the-" His eyes shot into a fiery rage "EEEENNNNNDDDDDEEEERRRR!"

* * *

Ender was whistling as he walked down the road. He heard a bunch of people laughing. He walked over "Hey guys whats so fu...WHAT THE!?" It was a picture of a sleeping Ender in boxer shorts, picking his nose and drooling. Ender ripped it off the wall as people laughed. "GGGGEEEEEOOOOO!"

* * *

Ender walked up to Geo "Hey G. I made you cookies"

"Oh thank-wait a minute!" Geo stopped himself "You NEVER make me cookies...and we're in the middle of a prank war! YOU PUT SOMETHING IN THESE!"

"What!?" Ender looked hurt "You think i would contaminate COOKIES of all things!? I love cookies!"

"That may be true but I don't trust it!" Geo said.

"I promise their 100% safe!"

"Then eat one!" Geo held one up. Ender grabbed it and took a big bite of it, swallowing it and even opening his mouth to show he really ate it

"Delicious!" Ender said. Geo still looked skeptical, but never the less took and ate one.

"Hm." He said "Wow these are good! Whats your recipe?"

"Oh its nothing fancy" Ender said "Chocolate chips, a little cinnamon, a little peanut butter, Endrotenium Shrooms, and a bit of vanilla"

"Wait...what was that second to last thing?" Geo asked

"Endrotenium Shrooms? Oh their a very popular baking ingredient in the end!" Ender explained "Add them to any dish and it amplifies the flavor something fierce! And their harmless. To end residents that is."

"...and that means?" Geo asked

"Oh if consumed by humans, there are a few side effects. The most common one being muscle failure" As soon as he said that, Geo felt all his muscles lock up and he fell limp."

"I...fucking...hate you" He said. Ender started to wrap him up in rope. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see" Ender said, opening a portal and walking through to the end. He sees a bunch of endermen, looking ready for a party. "Hey fellas. Sorry i'm late but I got the pinata"

"PINATA!?" Geo yelled in protest as he was hung upside down

"Go nuts." Ender said. He whispered to Geo "Oh FYI G. Endermen parties can last as long as a week." He clicked his tongue and left Geo to get whacked by sticks.

* * *

Red, The Loud Family, and some enderman sat the two pranksters down for a talk. "Okay guys. This is getting out of hand! You need to stop"

"What? Its just a friendly competition" Geo said.

"Because of this 'Competition' Lily has had nightmares for a week!" Lori said.

"Brother. You dare use the End's great power for childish pranks." One Enderman said.

"So either you stop" Red says "or we MAKE you" that made the two pranksters laugh

"HAHAHAHA! OH THATS RICH!" Geo wiped some tears away

"What are you guys gonna do!?" Ender laughed. Red, The Louds and Endermen all looked with a murderous glare.

* * *

Ender and Geo were left in the living room, tied into a pretzel. "...Truce?"

"Truce..."

* * *

 **That was the first ever chapter of The Misadventures of team Reg! I hope you all enjoyed this little project I have wanted to make for a while now. If you did like it, be sure to let me know. Also, who do YOU think had the best prank? I hope you all enjoyed. Until we meet again, Fare Thee Well.**


End file.
